Masked and Unveiled
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: A collection Bubbline one-shots.
1. Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Another little one shot set a few hundred years in the future of Ooo.

* * *

Queen Bonnibel Bubblegum was hosting a masked ball this night.

Why?

Well, why not? What better way to ease her citizen's daily worries and also keep herself hidden from any unpleasant royal duties.

The only down side to such an impersonal event was that others outside the Candy Kingdom's walls often slipped in uninvited. The Queen was sure she had already shared a dance with candy persons, humanoids and monsters alike.

And so as the song changed and she was offered a dance from a humanoid female there was not a moment's hesitation.

The woman was dressed in a fine suit. Its fabric seemed to glisten perfectly as though it had never seen the light of day… or even light in general. Not a faded thread cursed it's vivid midnight color. She was covered from her veil-like mask to gloved fingers. The only sure detail the pink clad royal could make out were emerald green eyes.

"You have taken this theme of 'masked' ball very seriously." Bonnibel tried to make small talk as they danced through the motions of a time tested dance.

The voice that responded matched those wild eyes well, "And you not enough, your highness."

It was not surprising that the Queen of Candy would be recognized. If it wasn't her crown that gave her away it was surely the elaborate gown she now wore to replace the simple ones she used to sport as a princess.

That had been many hundreds of years ago.

"I suppose that's why my dance partners have been so numerous." A smile play on pink lips as she decided to also reveal all she knew, "And from such different lands."

Knowing she was caught, expecting to be caught, the masked partner did not hesitate to comment further, "Many must have heard of a lovely Queen from far away who has endured much hardship all on her own. Though rumor has it she was at one time not alone in her struggles."

"You must be speaking of Sir Finn and Lord Jake, perhaps even his wife Lady." Bonnibel nodded, remembering each with a fondness, "They never let me take on too much or left me without reason." Her sweet voice rotting as she finished her musing.

"Ah, but that's not what the stories say. They speak of a love. Perhaps a prince or king at one time stole your heart?" This chatty dancer was so intent to gossip, it should have irked the Queen.

But it didn't.

It had been centuries since she had heard a tone as honest and yet teasing as this one.

Perhaps it was that tonic that loosened her lips, to speak in ways she thought she had forgotten, "Pft" Came a very unmannered reply, "Hardly."The Queen instantly realized how comfortable she felt around this person.

Seeming to be satisfied with just this, the masked individual remained silent. Until, that is, Bonnibel could not, "It was a Queen."

"Oh?" She could almost feel the dancer's interest peek yet again. But instead of asking more of her the dancer smoothly remarked, "I didn't ask for clarification."

Bonnibel felt her mouth open slightly, wondering why she had the sudden desire to be so social with a dance partner who would surly also change with the turn of the next song.

"She must have been important to you." A calming voice broke into her thoughts and Bonnibel received her answer. Or a faint glisten of an answer, a hint that would hopefully bringer her positive results.

Bonnibel continued, "She was, but that is in the past. She fled her own haphazard rule to Glob knows where. Yet I stubbornly stay here to rule, for always and forever, as Queen."

"Stay Queen?" The question did not seem to hold surprise, only a dull curiosity of pleasant conversation, "You are a Queen and so why would you question to stay what you already are?"

The Queens heart, that had only just begun to flutter so splendidly, fell, "Now I am certain you are not from the Candy Kingdom."

"I am from the candy Kingdom, I assure you!" The woman confirmed in haste- "I simple must brush up on my knowledge of history and what better way than from the source." -speaking obvious lies without hesitation.

She always was the poorest of liars.

With one more look at green eyes, Bonnibel detached her hand that had once coupled with a gloved one, reaching to remove the hindering veiled mask.

But her trembling hand was swiftly and expertly caught again.

Speaking aloud, as a reminder that removing a person's mask at a masked ball was considered very rude- "Right, of course." -Bonnibel quickly pushed aside hopeless hope and began to tell her story. It was the kingdoms already long since history, "My kingdom was week, and another kingdom's protection was the only solution. So I asked the queen of vampires to marry me and we were."

"So simply?" The dancer joked, as though she already knew. She already knew.

"I will not tire you with details on such a festive night."

The melodic song they had been moving to stopped and so did they, though they remained still in the position the music had left them. Everything was just as it been when it was left.

No one seemed to dare break in between the two.

"I would actually love to know." Came the one.

"Simple enough, well as simple as such matters go." Replied the other.

And the music continued a new, finding the two in a different dance entirely.

Bonnibel couldn't continue being in this one sided questioning, "And you? Are you one of the many to learn of my apparent loneliness?" Bonnibel pressed.

"Perhaps." Came a curt reply, and then the masked woman simply continued, "Does she live still, your Queen?"

If there was one thing she had never feared, it had been that. "She must, she cannot die." Bonnibel smiled despite herself. "If you are indeed a suitor, are you not afraid of her wrath if she returns?" It was a joke to be sure.

"I can imagine how jealous she would be if she came back to find someone pursuing you so. Or that you had given up in anger and lost hope enough to forget her." These had always been concerns and the words were privy to firsthand accounts of this 'disappeared Vampire Queen', "Do you believe she will return?"

"I believe ever more as of late she will." Bonnibel indirectly doused those relentless fears.

With a new resolve, her partner spoke, "And what would you do if she did come back, let's say in a way you were not expecting, maybe even bringing you good news as a gift to easy your rage?"

"I would yell at the top of my lungs at her, kiss her and possibly punish her a bit for not telling me why she would be gone in the first place."

"Really." The Vampire reflected on the words, "I suppose that's fair. Must it be in that order?" She added as an afterthought.

"I suppose it doesn't have to be."

There would be plenty of time for scolding and talking later.

The lifting of a veil and a kiss would be the start once again.


	2. Haunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

"I really care for you." The candy Princess cried. The warm tears became her only comfort that she was doing the right thing by letting such a truth leave her lips.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Her once friend asked as she took a hold of her, trying to also provide reassurance.

But it did nothing.

The Princess was too far lost, too far calloused by life to truly feel such a comforting embrace. "Marceline, please." She begged pulling away sadly.

Looking up at deep green eyes, she found confusion.

"Bonnibel, I feel the same as-"

"How?" Bonnibel asked harshly through tears.

Taken aback by being cut off in such a heartfelt confession, Marceline pulled away, "'How' what?

"How can you be sure we feel the same?"

The words were foreign to Marceline's ears. Such things had always just come naturally to her. There had never been a reason to justify it.

You just knew, an instinct determined long before the fates even decided you could even be.

If you cared enough and want to be by that person's side, if you wanted to protect them and be with them, how could there be any way to describe or measure it?

Make tangible what is abstract.

And this was the problem for the latter.

"I truly care for you." The Princess repeated, hoping this time to explain further her current predicament, "However I have long since lost the ability to follow something I cannot test." Bubblegum hardly ever cried, yet somehow she found a new wave of tears spill down her face with every blink of her eyes.

"So that's it?" Marceline asked, "You've doomed us to fail before we've begun? I've lost your trust before even speaking words only I can know for sure are true."

Blue eyes looked away.

"Please look at me!"

The pleading nature of the way the Vampire's voice did nothing to call those eyes back. In fact, now they felt even further than before.

"If-" The Princess tried.

"Stop." Realizing just how harshly she had spoken, Marceline whispered, "Please, just stop it Bonnibel."

And just like that Marceline had given up on her, just as she had feared. The candy Princess knew this. she could hear it in the Queen's voice.

What had she expected, the vampire to be bound to her feelings forever? To somehow fix what had already shattered and turned to dust?

It was impossible.

Who would be able to put up with her tangled and dusty heart anyway?

Not even the daughter of the Lord of Evil, not even the Queen of Vampires.

Safe inside the perpetual dream of loneliness she had created for herself, Bonnibel became once again brave enough to look up.

"Thank you for looking into my eyes." Marceline praised her warmly.

As though she had never begun to speak of such pleasures as care and love, Bonnibel took on her usual demeanor, "You should leave now, the sun will soon be chasing the moon out so it can perform it's duties. Even you wouldn't dare be caught in the middle, would you?"

The vampire smirked, "I see what you're saying crystal clear." It's not as though she wouldn't catch such a blatant hint. "Unfortunately, the sun does not know that as long as it continues to shine the moon will follow suit and do the same."

Bonnibel froze as her own words came to haunt her. But perhaps some haunts can be pleasant. For the silk voice continued on, reminding her of a heart that once was whole.

"Do you understand if I say it like this?" Marceline asked tenderly, as though teaching a child a new task for the first time. "If the sun does not even try to shine how do you expect the moon to?"


	3. Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Slight spoiler for the game Explore the Dungeon. Also if anyone has any oneshot ideas, leave them in a review or PM : )

* * *

This was not what she had expected.

But nothing ever was what she had expected when it came to Marceline.

And that was exactly what made her all the more interesting.

Unfortunately this type of 'interesting' was not really what Bubblegum had in mind as the start of a good time.

"Please" She begged, gently, "Don't stand on that or you'll hurt yourself." She tried to coax a candy cane man off of a table.

Really! What was Marceline thinking to hijack her party and, an even worse offense, mixing some fermented beverages into the punch?

The vampire had offered to play a set for the party. So how did it end up like this?

Bubblegum signed.

And where were the two brave heroes who always came to her rescue?

Finn was currently taking a rest somewhere in a corner. Surly he had grown tired of waiting for his older brother. The dog had found himself spending much more than 7 minutes in heaven with his girlfriend, Lady.

"Bonnibel~" Came a carefree voice from above.

"You!" The Princess accused, recognizing the voice instantly, pointing her finger at the perpetrator of this mess. She was already past caring to heed the manner that dictated it was rude to point "I agreed to let you play and _only_ play!" She reinforced.

"And I did. Look at how much fun everyone is having." Marceline motioned to the poor uncoordinated citizens, some giggled at their own perceived world and others simply looked as though they were having trouble fighting against gravity.

Bubblegum shook her head, they should have known better. "They're a mess." She noted.

"They'll be fine." The Vampire brushed off, though there was a hint of regret in her voice. As though she knew maybe she had gone a bit too far in her 'fixing up' the party.

"I didn't approve of your addition to the menu." The Princess crossed her arms as the Vampire finally came down close enough to meet her eye-to-eye.

"Oh, the old juice I found." Marceline had decided to mix it in with whatever strange saccharin liquid people in the candy kingdoms where so used to drinking. After all, it had yielded much more favorable results with a different audience, "I just figured it would help them loosen up a bit or get sick from it… or something."

"It's alcohol, Marceline!" The Princess would have scolded on, but with one look at repentant red eyes she decided against it. Instead she warned, "Next time, just ask before you pull a prank like that." Then added as an afterthought, "Why would you want to get my citizen's sick anyway?"

Marceline just shrugged, "I'll pretty evil." She reminded.

Bubblegum almost laughed out loud at the statement, "200 years ago, maybe." Reaching up to pinch a cold gray cheek, "Now you're all soft."

"Hey!" Marceline swatted her away, "I'm still a heartless monster!"

Taking a more quiet tone, the Princess challenged, "You say that like you want to be." For she knew the Queen didn't. But she also knew that Marceline was proud and took great care in maintaining her image from the 'older days', "Just face it. What's the worst thing you've done in the last 200 years?"

The vampire thought about it, looking around as though the answer was hidden around her, "This." And, in a way, it was.

"And how evil it was." Bubblegum halfheartedly congratulated the other.

"Don't make fun."

"I wasn't." The Princess lied. But before Marceline could call her on it she continued with some advice, "If you want to be evil why don't you try and start a fight or something? Kidnap a princess or two."

Marceline, who had been listening to this seemingly good advice, stopped cold.

"What?" Bubblegum questioned at the look she was receiving.

"'Kidnap a princess' you say." A devious smile crossed thin undead lips, "As the only princess here, right in front of me, what strange thoughts are running through your head to give such advice?"

"I wasn't talking about myself!" The Princess tried. But it was too late, she was caught in what some would call friendly spats and others still, flirting.

"Not even a little?" Marceline pretended to be hurt. She pinched two of her fingers close together to suggest a small amount.

"I-" Bubblegum tried to begin but rethought her tactics, "My great uncle Gumbald always warned me that-" Unfortunately it didn't work out as planned either.

Marceline snorted, "That's the worst excuse." With a lightning fast motion, she picked the pink haired woman up and carried her out of a high window. No one in the room was any the wiser.

Bubblegum did not protest or make any noise at all. She was used to these types of things. The night air was chilly yet tolerable against her skin, and she knew she wouldn't have to stand it for long.

Floating into Bubblegum's room, she was dropped on her bed, unharmed.

"Why didn't you just use the stares? Why the window?" The Princess enquired, as the Vampire float down to meet her once more.

"You want the Banana Guards watching those hall cameras to see you being taking to your room by an evil Vampire Queen?" She explained.

Bubblegum chuckled, "You're pushing it."

"What am I exaggerating, hm, their reaction to your implied affair?" Marceline asked dramatically.

Leaning closely to the other at the mention of their actual affair being implied, the Princess decided to once again tease, "No, the being 'evil' part~" She whispered.

On the brink of calling a truce, Marceline continued with her plan, the reason why she had brought them here. To talk frankly for once, "In any case, I brought you here to scold you."

Bubblegum's lips twitched a bit at the statement, "Scold me?"

"Don't." Marceline warned.

"Just repeating to make sure." Came the 'innocent' reply.

The vampire however was not in the mood for a playful banter, "Don't you give me that 'Uncle Gumbald' nonsense." Bubblegum could feel Marceline's seriousness and gave her full attention. "Don't pretend like that when it's just us." Marceline begged. It seemed like this had been bothering her for a while.

"Sorry." Bubblegum offered genuinely. Something she rarely did, "I guess I forget just how much you know about me."

"Enough to know you don't have a great uncle … or any parents really."

"I _had_ parents." Bubblegum corrected, "You killed them! Remember?"

Marceline winced a bit at the memory, "Right." Perhaps she had been secretly hoping the other would forget.

"Actually, as strange as it sounds-"Bubblegum shifted a bit to recline on her side-, "It was sweet of you." -all the while looking playing with the fabric of her sheets.

"Huh?" Marceline was caught off guard a bit by this confession.

"Not the killing my parents part, that was pretty bad." Bubblegum assured her sternly, "But coming to my rescue like that." Her voice softened as she finished.

"Bonni?"

"Hm?"

"How come we never dated?"

"What a question." The Princess was confused, "I thought we were." By anyone's standards they were in fact lovers and she assumed that could also count as dating… in some respects.

"No really, like actually dated. On a date. Outside." Marceline looked around, feeling at a loss for words to explain, "Of here." She motioned to the pink lace covered room.

"I don't date." The Princess said without hesitation, as though it was an indisputable truth.

"Young old man creampuff" Marceline mentioned, bringing up a reason for hesitation.

"Glob I told you before, it was to keep up appearances. I was young and had to uphold appearances." Bubblegum explained in a tone that clearly showed how irritated she was for having to repeat herself, "I still have to. You think they would let a Princess off without even trying to find her a 'Prince'." She began ranting to herself. "No. I'm constantly trying to find ways to fix my suitor problems."

And Marceline let her. She would never silence her when she got this way. To some, her endless rant would be found repelling. To the Vampire it was endearing and showed more passion than any declaration could.

Finally finding her way back to the moment, Bubblegum continued, "Also, can you imagine how they would react if the princess had fallen in love with the only child of the lord of evil."

"Aw~ You love me?~" Marceline cooed, leaning as close as possible before Bubblegum, flushed a vivid red, embarrassedly pushed her away.

Somehow, no matter what tier they had reached, the Princess had never truly gotten used to saying that word aloud. And she had finally gotten to this point where it could be said without a second though… unless Marceline would bring focus to it of course.

_Maybe you are still a little evil._ Bubblegum mentally congratulated.

"They wouldn't bat an eye" Marceline continued suddenly, answering the Princess's previous statement with an air of confidence.

"How do you know?" Bubblegum tested, slowly forgetting about her embarrassment.

"You're their goddess after all." Marceline said simply, "Anything that you could do or say would be accepted, no question, as good."

"But-" There was nothing to deny, nothing to say any differently.

"And besides, if they didn't, I hear armies of the undead can be very convincing."

Bubblegum couldn't help but laugh.

"I think my citizens would prefer the you I see now than the you if you raised an army against them. If you would just show then who you are around me…"

"But that would mean no more wicked pranks." Marceline said with dismay, "And there is still the matter of my reputation."

Bubblegum considered it, "At least warn them please."


	4. Sleeping

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

a/n: Adventure Time and Sleeping Beauty

* * *

_How can 'true love' awaken you when you have not known of true love?_

* * *

There lived an evil witch, sentenced to stay within her garden, cursed to cause no grave harm. She was trapped and as most evil is, bitter.

Bitter that she had been banished to such a places, to a garden where sweets grew on trees and pastries on bushes. She began to care only for them and expected the same respect in return. So if one ever betrayed her trust … she let it know with the harshest of punishments. And when the others saw this they never disobeyed her again.

Other than these compliant sweets there was no one, no one at all, with a rebellious heart to toy with.

So when one day the Princess of sweets happened upon her garden, the witch was more than delighted.

"What does the Princess want?" The witch asked, her old voice rough from lack of use.

The Princess was young in appearance alone. The witch had already long known of her, her and her beauty and ability as a leader.

"I have come here today to ask a spell of you."

"Oh!" The witch cooed, her interest peeked, "Whatever can a spell bring you that your science or riches cannot."

"It can't obviously."

"Then I have no time for you." This witch was no fool. She knew magic only works if a certain belief is put into it.

Perhaps, the very thing that denies magic is also the same thing that can create it. It is the deciding factor of how conscious a person is of that element of 'magic'. If they are blind to the true element of magic then there is always room for magic to bloom.

Unfortunately the Princess was aware and thus there would be no magic to be had.

Unable to help, unwilling to help, the witch turned away.

"Wait!" The Princess called out, "I lied" She admitted, head hung in shame.

Or perhaps the Candy Princess wasn't so conscious after all. Maybe she was willing to turn a blind eye on her logic just this once.

And how the witch loved it, the shame and uncertainty, she fed off of it hungrily, "In that case" the crone turned back around to get a better view of that expression, "What can I do for you, Princess?"

"I have many suitors."

"You want them to go away." The witch guessed based on what she knew of the Princess' nature. The Bubblegum girl was well known for insisting on a much more solitary life for herself than most princesses in Ooo. To guess correctly would only strengthen the magic.

"Yes." She said, seeming impressed the witch could understand so quickly, "But that is not all."

The witch listened, not bothering to interrupt.

"I would like to know which of these is my 'true love'." She said quietly.

The witch cackled, because isn't that how one is supposed to react to such news, "What words coming out of your mouth! How comforting to know you are not so different from most when it comes to matters of the heart."

Bubblegum could not say anything in return. She had said what she needed to. All she could do now was hope that after the jokes and ridicule the witch would help her.

Luckily the black haired elder did nothing of the sort. There would be time for that later. "You must be aware as a learned woman that magic has a price."

"I have heard such things before, yes."

"What will yours be?" The witch asked.

Pondering for a bit, the Princess spoke frankly, "What do you believe would be of even trade?" She was unaccustomed to such dealings.

The witch couldn't help but grin. The princess was a fool to trust the payment in her hands. "That I am free to work my magic as I please. And that until you realize this one true love I may be free from this garden."

Seeing no immediate harm the Princess agreed.

"Perfect." She pointed her wooden cane at the Princess, "Go home tonight and you need but fall asleep. The moment your eyes next open you will know of your true love." Then she retuned her cane to the ground.

The two both stood in silence.

"That's all?" Bubblegum asked, disappointed. She had expected something much grander than this. For goodness sake, even the wizards tried to make their 'magic' look like … well, magic!

However, being the polite Princess she was, the pink clad woman nodded her head, "Thank you for your time. I hope you have a nice night of freedom from this lovely garden of yours."

"Don't worry, I will." The bent woman waved her away, all the while trying her best to keep in her joy.

When the Candy Princess was out of reach the Witch simply could not contain herself. She scuttled to her favorite donut bush and began to enlighten her lovelies of the genius trick she had just pulled.

"Poor child." She explained, without a hint of pity or remorse, "For not asking me to clarify. How can one night's rest show you your true love? She will be asleep for as long as it takes someone to fall in love with her truly. And how can such a bond happen if she sleeps."

She laughed out, only to stop short and lean closer to a glazed donut, "What's that lovely." She leaned in even closer, "What if she already has a true love? HA! This Princess has pushed all her suitors away. The chance of her already having let someone so close to her is highly unlikely."

The donuts in their filling were not as sure as their master this was true. For they had heard thing on the wind, things the witch in all her clouded bitterness could not hear. Talk that perhaps this once fringed princess had begun to thaw.

However it was not their place to tell her.

"From tonight on we are free!"

* * *

Bubblegum got ready for bed, slipping on her new favorite nightshirt.

She took one look at herself in the mirror. Modeling it to herself as though it was her first time putting it on, admiring it. Remembering-

* * *

_As soon as they had gotten out of the false lake and Marceline was sure they were safe from Maja's mitts. _

_As soon as her feet touched solid ground again and her arms lefts Marceline's body._

_As soon as time would allow, the Princess Bubblegum explained how she had gotten Marceline's precious Hambo back. _

_Why? _

_It was childish. The Princess saw that now. But at the time she desperately wanted praise. _

_Yes. She had loved seeing that happy and safe look Marceline had when she was holding her beloved childhood doll. _

_But even more so, there was something else she wanted too, something selfish yet pure. _

_Something she knew Marceline could never return, despite how she had then embraced the Princess with emotion unreadable though joyful and thankful tears. _

_The Queen had even found it fit to replay her with a new shirt. _

_This shirt-_

_Yet the feelings were old._

_When all was said and done nothing had changed. Here the Princess slept alone as Marceline wondered in her realm of night, oblivious to her feelings._

* * *

Bubblegum sighed, removing the shirt. She was acting foolishly again. The full moon must have been causing her to lose herself in the thought of possibilities.

There was no way she would wake up tomorrow to see Marceline.

Feeling a bit disappointed in herself for choosing to ask advice from such unrealistic methods as magic. The Princess changed back into her usual floral nightgown, quickly taking a peek under her bed to see if the ice king was not somehow hiding underneath, before climbing in under the warm sheets.

Perhaps when she awoke she would have a talk with Marceline about their current relationship. What harm was there in informing the undead girl she was loved?

Loved more than she ever could her candy citizens-

That had once seemed like a problem. However, with everything the Princess had observed from her friends and citizens within the past few years. Maybe it didn't have to be.

With unnaturally heavy eyes hiding sleepy blue orbs, the Candy Kingdom's Princess fell into sleep.

It was a sleep that, just as the witch predicted, lasted much more than a night.

And so the witch was free. Free to wander about Ooo as she pleased. She left much mischief in her wake and was becoming very well known for her growing power. Just like the old days.

And the witch was very happy.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

But what of the Princess and the spell? There has to be something more than this!

Are you saying this now?

If you are not and are satisfied with an end were evil triumphs, then by all means, the story is complete.

However there _is_ more.

Time does not stop or end just like that. Even after one end is a new beginning.

And so-

Peppermint had of course stumbled across the Princess' sleeping form when she did not appear the next morning.

Terrified for his mistress, as well as the promise of a scolding from the gumball guardians, he called the only heroes he could think of.

"What happened!?" Finn screeched.

"I don't know. I found her like this. Swear."The Butler explained.

Jake stretched to look over the Princess' body, "She's still breathing, bro."

"Then why's she not waking up!" Finn asked nervously.

Peppermint spoke up, "I tried everything."

"She looks like she's sleeping." Jake muttered, trying to figure it out himself.

"We can't let the citizens know." The Butler informed them, "They'd panic."

"Like you are." Jake motioned to his round shaking body.

"Yes."

"Alight" The dog shape shifted, "How's this. Uh I mean" The now feminine yellow figure cleared his throat, "How's this." This time speaking in a much higher tone.

Finn gave his brother a nervous look, "I don't think that's going to work, dude."

"No it's perfect!" Peppermint exclaimed, happy he would have time before having to deal with the situation, "But I think you would look even more convincing if you borrowed some of her cloths and a wig perhaps."

This was not the first time they had impersonated the Princess. And somehow Finn felt as though it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marceline was adventuring on her own. Coming across a garden filled with sweets galore, "This looks like it belongs in the Candy Kingdom." She said to no one in particular.

Then something caught her eye on one of the bushes, "Is that a jelly donut." The promise of red filling making her feel hungry.

The Vampire floated up to it, but stopped.

Maybe it was her 1004 year old ears playing tricks on her but she thought she heard a voice.

Or maybe felt it was more accurate.

Leaning in to sink her fangs in her treat it happened again.

"Uh donut… is that you?" The moment the words left her lips she knew how strange they must have sounded.

However, even stranger, she heard a voice respond, "It is."

"Sorry little guy." Placing it back on the bush, "I thought you were a… well-"

"There is no time." The donut gently rushed, with a voice as soft as air, "I have heard your heart on the wind. The songs you sing when you think no one can hear. The words you say about the one you hold dear."

"Poetic." The Queen smiled, "You ever think of writing music." She joked.

"This is not the time, my words are true. There is something you must do."

Unsure if the continued rhyme meant the donut was playing with her or if that was just it's thing, she asked, "And what is that?"

"There is someone waiting for you, you see. And only your love can set her free."

"Alright." Snatching up the donut, threatening to take a bite, "Your riddles and love talk is really annoying me now. What do you even know of me anyway?"

"Please no." The voice begged, "Look deep inside, the feelings there do not hide."

Hearing the sappy talk continue, Marceline leaned even closer with fangs bared, frightening the pastry even more.

"It's the one you hold dear. Please go see and it will all be clear. "

"Who I hold dear?" Marceline asked herself, pulling away.

"Think of your song, and it shouldn't take long."

Marceline looked down at the sticky starch in her hand. She had sung many songs. Yet somehow she knew which this creature was referring to.

"A dearest one huh?"

* * *

"YO, I'm here!" Marceline announced her arrival.

"What are you doing here, there's no time today." Peppermint Butler tried to shoo the floating woman away.

"No time, what do you mean?"

"Hey Marceline~" Jake entered the room, speaking with his best impersonated voice.

"Bonni-" But the Vampire caught sight of him, "Yesh. You look …"

"Shh" Finn jumped in, pulling her away in an attempt to stop her from blowing their cover, "That's Jake." He informed her.

"Ya think." She smirked, "Where's the real Bubs?"

"Asleep." Finn looked down trotted.

"During the day?"

"We can't."

"What?" The Queen now realizing the pastry was telling the truth, "It's exactly as the donut said." Marceline whispered aloud.

"Who?" Finn was confused.

"Never mind." She shook her head. "How long has she been like this."

"Hm" Finn thought, "A week or so."

"What and you didn't tell me!" Marceline was slightly annoyed. This was the sort of thing she would expect Finn to freak out over and ask for her advice or something like that.

"I didn't know you were even close." Finn explained truthfully, "And even if you were, you would have come to visit by now at least 4 times to help her out like me." He was not trying to be mean. And he only stated the facts as he saw them.

Marceline hissed, "Whatever." She brushed past Finn.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Bubblegum. Maybe one of her experiments on sleep went mad and she left instructions just in case."

"Why would she leave-"

"You think this would be the first time something went messed up with her experiments? There was a time before you knew us, Finn."

And before the teen could ask her further she was gone, floating up the hall to the royal bedchamber.

Marceline knew this path well. They had been close friends once upon a time. But that had changed and not for the better. But it had gotten better as of late... Hadn't it?

She entered the room to find the Princess indeed asleep in her bed. The vampire looked over the sleeping form, floating to the ground beside her.

It had been a long while since she had last seen her sleep.

Pulling her eyes off of the calming scene and willing her goofy smile away, she began to look for any sort of note. Something to say 'I tested experiment X. For help ask science.' Or something like that. But there was nothing to be found.

Growing worried, the vampire looked back over at Princess.

Something wasn't right. There was an aura about the sleeping beauty that seemed unnatural.

Super-natural.

Knowing Bubblegum would never dabble in magic, Marceline tried to deduce who could have done such a thing.

"Bonnibel?" Marceline tried to wake her, cupping a cold hand to her face. As though such a simple act would help, hoping it would help.

It did not.

Floating once more Marceline decided to investigate on her own. She would not have the other woman stay like that until Finn or Jake took care of it.

Something pulled her attention to something glint around the Princesses neck.

'She never slept in jewelry', Marceline thought, pulling at the gold chain. It was warm from the skin it had been resting on as the vampire took it in her hand.

At the end of the chain was a medallion. Marceline was intrigued. Perhaps this was a clue?

Gently, as though waking the girl would be a problem, Marceline put her hands behind the Princesses head. She raised her forward slightly to move the chain to make easier to remove.

She would go to Simon and ask what he thought.

But slowly she became distracted from her task as she realized. This was the closest she had been to the other in a while.

And how she missed it.

Blushing, the queen tried turned back to her work, feeling terribly creeping for thinking such thoughts about her sleeping friend.

"Hey Bonni." "If- no when I wake you, I have something to tell you. You may not like to hear it but …" She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

With medallion still in hand the Vampire leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on a warm cheek, "I'll tell you when you wake up." She continued.

Opening red eyes went wide as she was shocked to see blue ones looking back at her.

Quickly pulling away from the other and dropping the necklace back on the Princess' chest, they looked at each other for a good long while.

Before Bubblegum broke the silence, "I have something to tell you too."

**The End**

There is more.

After a story is over life still continues to spin new ones to tell.

But for now it seems best to let the two be. Wouldn't you agree?


	5. Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Bubblegum walks in on a marriage proposal.

* * *

Bubblegum was a bored bored little piece of chicle and xylitol. Her guardians and butler had cut her off from her research for an entire day, saying she was in need of some rest.

Ha!

The pursuit of knowledge never rests!

Even though she had said this, she found herself unable to focus. It appeared as though Marceline wanted to spend time with her this evening after the sun had set.

This was not an unusual occurrence. However, this time, the conversation had begun 'we need to have a serious talk'.

Bubblegum admittedly had never been good with reading subtle signs when it came to relationships, especially romantic ones. But from what she could tell 'we need to take' was hardly ever a good thing.

Unable to sit still, the Princess called upon the Morrow with a 'SHRIIII'. She would not be spending her time worrying. Instead she decided to visit her favorite adventurer friend and see what he was up to instead.

"Finn." She called as she entered the tree house.

Jake was sitting on the couch playing Compi's Castle on B-Mo, "Hey Princess." He distractedly greeted.

"Oh hello, Jake. If Finn home?" She asked, inviting herself in.

"Upstairs talking with Marceline." He did not break eye contact with his game.

Bubblegum was surprised by this news, "Marceline's here?"

"Yep. Finn said he had something super important to discuss with her and that they needed some time alone." The dog mumbled. "Embarrassing stuff or something like that."

"Really." Bubblegum stated, walking past the gamer.

Jake paused the game, something he rarely did, "Didn't you just hear me. They said it was private."

Bubblegum sighed, "Jake, did I listen when you told me it was silly to collect taxes from the Grasslands?"

"No."

"And did I listen when you said to knock before coming in."

"No."

"So naturally, am I going to listen when you tell me Marceline and Finn don't want to be disturbed?"

"No." Jake didn't really care, after all it's not like the Princess wasn't going to find out sooner or later. Going back to his controls, he waved her off, "Have fun."

"Thank you, Jake." The Princess said in an unnaturally sweet voice.

Climbing up the ladder, she came to the very top, stopping in her climb as she heard Finn's voice say in a serious tone, "I know we were sort of never open about this. But despite our differences we somehow managed to be friends."

What kind of confession was this Bubblegum wondered, peaking her head up slowly for a view of the room.

"And then more." Finn blushed.

More?!

"Shouldn't this be where you go on one knee or something?" Marceline asked, as though this sort of thing had happened often.

"Did people really used to do that?" Finn asked.

"I think so."The Vampire thought about it, "Never mind stay like that, it's stupid."

Seeming more assured, Finn stood up strait, "Will you marry me?"

There was a pause as though Marceline was trying to take it all in. Then finally- "YES!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around the boy excitedly.

"Really?!" Finn looked just as happy.

Bubblegum, on the other hand, nearly lost her grip on the ladder.

"So you're going to tell her?" Finn asked. Bubblegum could guess who the 'her' was to which he was referring.

Marceline nodded, looking slightly nervous, "It would only be fair right. Things can't stay the way they are now forever."

What did she just witness?! Bubblegum reviewed all she had heard. Was Marceline-

"I put it off long enough as it is."

-cheating.

Marceline collected herself, "I've been thinking about this for a while but I'm glad you decided to talk with me first. Now I know for sure it's the right thing to do."

Or maybe in this situation, the Princess had been 'the other' this whole time.

With heavy footsteps the pink Princess climbed up the rest of the makeshift wooden ladder.

"PB?" Finn shifted nervously, felling caught, "Uh, how long have you been-?"

"Just got here." She lied, entering the room and fixing her dress.

He seemed to sigh with relief, "That's good." The younger boy looked at Marceline who shared his relieved expression.

"Hey, are we still on for-" The Queen began to ask.

Without warning, a pink hand flew up in a direct attempt to make contact with pale flesh. It never reached its mark as Marceline caught it firmly.

"What the hey, Bonnibel?!" The Vampire questioned in surprise.

Struggling to free herself, the Princess spat back, "Don't call me that." Swung her other arms around only to have it too be caught, "you butt!"

Marceline was beyond confused and hurt at why she was being attacked in this way. And if she knew the Princess at all, this fight would not be over so quickly.

With a snarl that made Finn step back, Bubblegum flung her knee forward, barely making contact with the vampire's stomach due to her floated upward in the last minute to avoid the brunt of it.

"Hey now." Marceline scolded, flinching. It didn't hurt much, physically, but it was enough. In an act to disable the girl the undead woman pushed her back into a corner. "That wasn't very nice." She said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't trying to be nice."

"Glob." Finn whispered. Was this his fault? Should he get involved? Deciding against it, yet feeling silly to stay and watch the two fight, he slowly left the two girls be.

They didn't notice.

"And why is that, huh, decide you'd hate me for no good reason again?" Marceline felt her heart sink. Things had been going well between them, or so she had thought. So why this, and of all times, now.

"I did have a good reason last time." Bubblegum defended, "Just as I do now."

"Uh huh." Marceline wasn't buying it.

"Forget it, you don't understand anything." Frustrated tears glazed over candy blue eyes as the Princess tried to kick upwards one last time before hanging her head in defeat.

"What I 'get' is that right now you're trying to attack me and I don't know why."

"Why?! You don't know?!"

"No I don't."

"You were 'with' Finn."

"Ya, I was with him." Marceline raised an eyes brow, unsure of where this was going.

Hearing the words, Bubblegum chocked on her own tears, "And you were dating me at the same time. You both knew and yet still didn't have the decency to tell me till tonight."

Marceline was finally beginning to understand the cause of the Princess's rage and began to laugh.

Letting go of the pink wrists, Marceline floated to the ground in front of her love.

Not a wise choice.

The Princess was humiliated at the vampire's laughing response and took action.

"Ow!" The Vampire cried at her hair being pulled, "Alright, mercy, mercy." She came closer to the other in the hopes it would lessen the grip. It did.

"I saw you both." Bubblegum explained sadly, letting go of the dark tresses.

Rubbing her head, "I guessed that much."

They stood in silence for a moment before the Queen continued, "Well this is awkward. How much did you see?"

"Just tell me Marceline." Bubblegum begged. She needed to hear it directly from the bloodless lips, needed to hear they were though. Only then would she feel as though she could put her now shattered feelings into order.

"I didn't want for you to find out this way." Marceline apologized, looking away.

Bubblegum gentility guided the pale face back to look directly at her, "I'm glad I did." Even though Marceline had just hurt her, she couldn't bear to see the girl look so melancholy.

"I was going to tell you."

"I'm sure you were."

"Will you marry me?"

"I understand- What?!" Bubblegum's eyes went wide, causing Marceline to mirror the expression.

"What's with that face?" The vampire asked.

"Repeat that!"

"Alright." Marceline was more hesitant now then she had been the first time she had said it. The Princess' expression gave her absolutely no idea how she was feeling about the matter, "Will you marry me?"

With a manic burst of energy the Princess reached forward to hug the woman. But it suddenly twisted and the same hands pushed the other away.

"What's with you today!" Marceline warned.

"But I don't understand! Finn asked you the same thing! I saw it. And you said 'yes'."

Marceline's lips made an 'o'.

"No no no, I came to him for help. You see, he was helping me with different ways to say it." Her face went lavender, "I was happy with the one, so I said 'yes' and I guess he was happy that we finally found one. That's when you probably saw us." She explained.

Bubblegum understood and let out a relieved, "Yes."

"Is that you're answer or do you just understand what happened?" Marceline looked about. No matter what she and Finn could have practiced, nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Oh right, the proposal!" The Princess was so relieved she had forgotten.

Marceline smiled a bit, in that moment was not afraid any more. It didn't matter how this happened. Nothing had ever been 'normal' with the two of them. So why would this be any different.

Pulling the Vampire down closer, the Princess placed a kiss on her head in the spot she had assaulted not moments earlier. Lowering her kisses until Marceline was already sure before the words left those very pink lips that the answer was-

"Yes"

* * *

"Jake, why didn't you stop her from coming up?!" Finn scolded, ripping the game out of his brother's hand.

"Noooooooooo" jake stretched upward, "I didn't save!"

**Thump**

Finn froze, looking upward to where the noise had come from, "They're probably murdering each other up there." He looked worried.

Jake wasn't worried. Instead he took the controller from Finn and set it on the table, "Hey Bro, you wanna go see the kids tonight? They're always asking about their favorite uncle."

"YA!" Finn's attention turned to the promise of hanging out with his equally favorite nieces and nephews that he practically did summersaults to the door.

Jake shook his head, he would have to start his game over. And he was just about to beat his high score too.

"Ready, Jake!" Finn called from outside.

"Be right there." The doggy daddy called back. With one last look to the ladder, he whispered to the two who surly could not hear him.

"You both own me one."


	6. Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

A/N: You're going to have to brush your teeth after this one. Super short and sweet :P

* * *

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was fixing herself in the mirror. Her motions slowed as she truly looked at herself. Everything felt like a dream, as though any moment she would wake up. But in this case when she 'woke up' she was exactly where she was, sitting here waiting for everything to begin.

_knock knock_

The door called to her. With a deep breath she stood to allow the person inside.

"Bonni?" An all too familiar voice called to her.

_Marceline?!_

The handle began to turn and in a desperate attempt to keep the vampire out she ran to it, throwing herself at the door.

It slammed shut under her weight. "You can't come it!" The princess scolded.

Marceline paused a bit surprised by the action. But that soon was replaced with a good natured giggle, she was a bit giddy from the events of the day and events still to come.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"I read something." The candy princess explained, nervously.

Bubblegum could almost feel the demon's eyes role. "You read everything."

She could feel the handle try and turn once more, but the princess would not let it budge. Sensing the seriousness, Marceline became concerned, "Are you alright, Bon? You're not having second thoughts about this are you? Because it is confusing and even though it seem like- I just, you know I want this too right?"

"No, Nothing like that." Bubblegum calmed her, "It's just, as the daughter of evil you should know basic curse lore."

"I'm mad good at curses. But apparently, I'm missing this one." Marceline admitted, "What kind of curse could seeing you bring about?"

Bubblegum sighed, "Must I remind you constantly of things you should already know."

"That's why I love you~" The queen relied sweetly.

"Fine." The princess gave in, her heart racing as what they were about to do finally flooded her mind, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." She quickly added, "And in this case two brides might be even worse luck. Who know what could happen!"

A laugh greeted her ears from the other side of the door, "Who would have thought you would believe in such a thing." A laugh that momentarily made Bonnibel remember, _And __**that's **__why I love you too._

"I don't! But this is serious, Marceline." She began, disregarding just how illogical it sounded, "According to old customs you almost doomed us right now by coming in. Why would I risk that?"

The laughter stopped but Bubblegum could hear the smile, "Oh Bonni, I know of that silly ancient 'curse' and it's not even a curse."

"A rule then?"

"Nothing at all like that." The half demon placed her head to the door, speaking into it in the hopes the words would embrace the other bride better and comfort her in the way she physically couldn't, "Back in the day, waaaaaay back in the day, when people were married for the sake of kingdoms and treaties."

"And this is?" The princess questioned.

"Different." The queen assured, "Any way, they were afraid that after the groom saw the bride he might decide against the wedding and run away. Hence forth, it became common superstition. You know, the kind you go out of your way to prove wrong." She reminded.

No longer worried about the 'curse'- "And this is-?" Bubblegum tried once more.

The situation was truly complicated and despite their love she was still technically getting married for the sake of her people.

"Different." Marceline stressed, "I won't dream of run away."

_…_

_Click_

The door invited, opening to reveal the matching pair. Despite both being in distractingly elegant attire, they could only focus on each other's equally glowing eyes.

Bubblegum hesitated, as though she was still expecting something tragic to happen.

And of course nothing did.

"We're anything but cursed."

* * *

A/N

a/n: I'm also taking requests if anyone has any.


	7. Time Travel and Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: That last episode Bad Timing was so interesting!

* * *

Lumpy Space Princess was on the dance floor moving about to the beat. Bubblegum tried her best to ignore the purple princess and her antics.

With a kind smile she addressed the new guest who had come to pay their greetings to her, "Thank you for coming." She welcomed.

If you did not know the princess personally, and very few did, you would never know just what was hidden under those words.

_When will this be over?_

_What still has to be done?_

_LSP better not make a scene._

_Where are Finn, Jake and Lady?_

_Getting real tired of this royal function._

Then her mental whining was hushed by the ever present facts.

_But this is what you wanted though, isn't it? So very long ago, you're the very person who doomed yourself to this fate. You wanted to be a princess and have your own kingdom. And for what?_

_For who?_

As there was a lull in guests Bubblegum took the opportunity to roll her shoulders back, feeling each pop of her gum body. This whole week had been absolutely draining and it was hardly over yet.

"You could always sneak away. No one would notice you gone." Evil intentions whispered in her ear.

"Marceline."

The voice stayed low, and Bubblegum need not turn around to know the other would be unseen anyway.

"I meant 'Not notice you gone' in the best way possible, of course." Marceline explained.

"I'm not just going to slip away." The princess grumbled crankily.

A finger ran up pink skin that was visible from an equally pink backless dress.

Arching her back from the cold sensation, Bubblegum took a step forward and out of reach.

"Stop it." She hissed, electricity still left upon her skin. It lifted her out of weariness and placed a new, equally troubling, feeling in its place.

"Princess?" Another voice was added to the mix, catching her off guard. She was reminded that she was, after all, in a room with others aside from the invisible half-demon.

"Oh, Peppermint, hello." She greeted, trying to act as though nothing was amiss.

But the Butler did not seem convinced, "Did you say something earlier?"

"I, uh- It's nothing, Peppermint." She could not deny talking if he had heard her, "Just thinking out loud about what still has to be done."

"Who?" Marceline corrected, close enough for only the princess to hear.

Bubblegum swatted by her ear violently as if shooing away a fly. A fly that had taken a great liking to the sugar set before it.

The whole scene must have seemed strange. But the butler had seen worse and decided it was best not to ask. He retreated, taking his leave with a bow.

Marceline had made her look crazy long enough. Taking this as a last straw, Bubblegum walked away from her thrown and out of the ball room. She entered into a long hall and picking one of the many rooms to seek solace in. Unlocking the door, she was met by the smell of old books and sweet frosting air filled with the scent of gingerbread book cases. Turing the lights on in the small reading room she was also faced by the now visible figure of a woman.

Her annoyance boiled over, "And what was that?!" She had known full well the vampire would follow her here. And she was going to speak her mind.

"What was what?"

Bubblegum waved by her ear and back, as though that said all. Not that she would let the motion speak for her, "What if they were to see you Marceline! The candy people were not at all fond of your last 'visit'." She paused momentarily as an even worst thought came to mind, "And what if they heard you!"

"So a few of them exploded, you have that time regenerator of yours. You went back in time and brought them back. No harm done." The vampire waved it off. "Nice invention by the way."

"That's not the point!" Bubblegum took in the complement, "It's a good point, but not **the** point."

"Then what is the point?" Marceline shrugged, "I get to see you. You invent cool things to make sure no one sees me seeing you. You get to keep me a secret from your citizens to maintain your image."

Bubblegum's sudden aggravation lifted.

"It's prefect right." Marceline noted, a hint of sadness visible in her tone, "Just as you wanted."

"But we-" Bubblegum tried but couldn't find the words. Deep down she knew the vampire had only showed up to cheer her up during the long formal parties she so hated. And she knew it was unfair to take out all her other worries on the vampire because of it.

So why-

A kiss then, long and deep, for it was during a time like this the princess would be silent and allow actions to speak instead.

"Sorry." She exhaled a rare apology as they finally were parted.

Bubblegum's apologies were so rare, there was no treasure in the word that seemed grand enough to compare.

Yet there it was.

And knowing it's value, Marceline took it greedily.

Bodies found one another, held fast by arms which had laced tightly to bind the two together. And just as the princess had grown tired of the party, she also was beginning to lose focus on lips. Freeing them from her own, she turned her attention to an inviting jaw line.

Marceline's breaths and restless hands made the princess's head spin, drawing her forward and the other back into one of the many shelves.

Not that either of them minded.

How long after had it been until a youthful voice flooded their ears.

"Let's check."

"It's probably nothing."

"But it was loud, Jake. What if trouble is a foot."

The two adventurers came into the occupied room, investigating the loud noise they had heard while passing though the hall.

Jake crossed his arms at the lack of danger they encountered upon entering, "Trouble isn't even an inch in this room. See. It's just the Princess and Marceline."

The two had collected themselves as much as possible for the seconds they had. Bubblegum avoided all eye contact. How could she face her friends with such unladylike thoughts still fresh in her head?

"I guess." Finn sighed, he had hoped for a little bit of fighting at the very least. He looked over at the two before commenting, "What's that on your face?"

Jake followed his brother's gaze to Marceline, letting out a deep chuckle at what he saw.

Bubblegum looked to see what they could be talking about and found a puzzled vampire looking back at them all. Her face streaked with a trail of pink lipstick.

"What?" Not being able to feel it, Marceline touched her face. She could feel 3 sets of eyes intently examining her.

"It's a rash, Finn?" Bubblegum quickly lied, cursing her love of lip makup.

Upon hearing this, it donned on the vampire what they were looking at. At the realization she turned her head to the side coughing dramatically, "Yep, got a rash."

It had been so long since she had been sick, Marceline had forgotten what illness caused what symptoms.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes at the dramatics and lack of diagnostic consistency. She would have a talk to her about it later.

"Then why are you here?" Finn asked, concern lacing his words, "Shouldn't Marceline be in bed? You should have taken her to bed instead of a dusty old room like this."

"Oh boy." Jake shook his head with a knowing smile, absolutely entertained by the harmless words what had somehow taken on a whole new meaning due to circumstance.

Bubblegum could feel Marceline shakily hold back her own laughter. This conversation needed to be over, "I would have, but because of the current party a quick fix could have probably worked just as well."

That did not make it any better and Jake and Marceline lost it.

But at least the laughter seemed to calm the teen's worries, "Oh, alright. Looks like you have everything under control."

"See, Finn." Jake urged, "Now can be please go find Lady and the pups?"

"Bye, Princess. See you later, Marceline." Finn waved as he was led out the door, before turning his attention to his orange companion, "Your 'pups' are grown up now, man."

"A dad's pups are always his pups, bro." Jake informed proudly.

When they were both out of sight, Marceline came to the Princess's side once more.

"You gonna use that time travel device of yours over this, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes."


End file.
